Daughter of Darkseid
by Comicqueen2019
Summary: When Lybra Hammond arrives in Metropolis for a new job, she hardly expects to be punching a man through a wall on her second day in the city, much less drawing the attention of the Justice League. Believed to be just a nobody, when the secrets of Lybra's past are revealed, no one expects it; not even her lover Superman... Warning: Rated M for Language, Violence and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

A raven-haired woman carefully stepped off the bus in front of a large building. Lifting her head, her eyes widened in amazement as she saw it appeared to reach the clouds.

This was building the headquarters of The Click, the most significant internet blogging and news reporting outlet in the world. It had the reputation of being the best of the best and only hiring the best of the best when it came to journalism. Everyone who worked for The Click had to have an extensive resume and the woman who stood before the building was set to become their newest hire.

She walked confidently into the front office, her amber eyes looked at the receptionist. It was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman who at first attempted to ignore her.

"Excuse me," the Woman said. "I have a meeting with Mr. Stefan Keller."

The Receptionist wrinkled her nose as if she had smelt something disgusting and arched an eyebrow. "And how do you know Mr. Keller?"

"He hired me," the Woman replied.

"I highly doubt that," the Receptionist replied, her tone from one who was dismissive. "I am personally informed whenever Mr. Keller hires someone new. I'm waiting for a highly qualified young woman by the name of Lybra Hammond. Now, if you're done wasting my time…"

The Woman's eyes narrowed and turned on her heel. Taking out her phone, she dialed a quick number and raised it to her ear.

"Yes, Mr. Keller? I'm here," she said. "Where? I'm in the reception hall, sir. Alright, I'll wait."

She hung up and turned to face the pale-faced Receptionist whose eyes had grown as big as dinner plates. "You were saying?"

"I…you… how…" the Receptionist stammered.

One of the back doors opened, and Italian man in a suit stepped forward. He smiled widely at Lybra and shook her hand vigorously.

"Ms. Hammond," he said. "So happy that you could finally make it. I hope that our Mary made you feel welcome?"

Lybra looked to the Receptionist who had grown white with fear, as she no doubts worried what she might tell her boss. One word from Lybra and the woman would be out of a job. But Lybra wasn't the type of petty revenge and instead smiled.

"She was quiet… warm in her greetings," she replied to Mr. Keller. "I felt as if I was welcome. Thank you, Mary."

"Y…You're welcome," Mary stammered.

Mr. Keller nodded. "Well then come with me, and let's get you up to your office."

* * *

Born and raised in the city of New Orleans, Lybra Hammond was a woman of Creole descent, meaning she had a mixture of African, Native American and European blood in her veins. Just by looking at her, Lybra looked racial ambiguous with her sepia skin, glossy black curls, full lips, and almond-shaped amber eyes. Although to be blunt her mother was a member of the Choctaw Nation, and her father pure Creole blooded.

Growing up without siblings made Lybra the focus of her parent's lives, and they poured all their love and attention into their only child. Bubbly, benevolent, though headstrong and a bit quick to temper; Lybra had always known that she wanted to go into journalism. Although her parents wanted her to be a brain surgeon, Lybra felt like journalism called to her at an early age.

Starting when she was ten, Lybra made her blog and would talk about everything from relationship advice to police brutality articles. She gave them unfiltered dialogue, and before she was even fifteen, her blog had almost a million clicks and subscribers. With careful work over the years and making the right partnerships with add companies, Lybra's subscribers grew to nearly ten million.

She quickly paid off her parent's mortgage, debts, paid for her college tuition to Loyola in cash and even made a $10,000 scholarship for the future generation at her alma mater. Lybra had always planned on staying in New Orleans, but that was before she got an email from Mr. Stefan Keller, Editor-and-Chief of The Click.

The email was short, simple, and to the point: Mr. Keller wanted to hire her as his Chief Editor for his new relationship and life-based column, and he would do anything to bring her to Metropolis.

At first, Lybra was unsure, as she heard that Metropolis had a… bit of a superhero/superhero problem in the city. She didn't want to be writing an article, and a giant robot or something comes crashing through her window and kill her. However, Mr. Keller didn't take no for an answer, as he offered to fly her out within the week and give her a cash advance to welcome her to the company.

After talking to her family, Lybra accepted, packed her bags and booked the first plane from New Orleans to Metropolis.

* * *

She followed Mr. Keller to an elevator which went to the second-to-last floor. When he stepped away, he was confused, but when the doors opened her eyes widened.

Before them was a large receptionist area, but unlike downstairs, this Receptionist smiled and waved to her as they exited the elevator. Behind the Receptionist was a pair of double, frosted-glass doors. Lybra could barely make out people behind it, and Mr. Keller nodded for her to go through it.

Reaching out with her hand she pushed them open and found a dozen men and women typing on high-class computers. They lifted their eyes from their monitors when Lybra and Mr. Keller stepped in, and Lybra felt the heat rush into her cheeks when they did so.

"Attention everyone!" Mr. Keller called out, his voice booming. "Can I have your attention please?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"Allow me to introduce Ms. Lybra Hammond," Mr. Keller said gesturing to Lybra. "She's the new Chief Editor for the Life's Work's page and thus your new boss. I expect you to treat her with the same respect you give me. Let's give her a hand!"

Thunderous applause erupted from the crowd and Lybra nervously waved and nodded to them. Mr. Keller then leads her to what would be her office, and Lybra couldn't believe that she finally had her office. For years she had been writing articles in coffee shops or her bed. Now she had a cherry-wood desk, plump office chair and a double-monitor computer to do her work.

"I hope you like everything," Mr. Keller said. "Though we can always change the furniture if you want to. Now for a quick couple of notes: you don't officially start until next Monday, which gives you the weekend off and settled yourself in. On Monday I'm hosting a lunch for all my editors to meet and talk, so you can meet your other co-workers that day if you wish. Your advance will be in the account to requested by tomorrow morning."

"That's fine," Lybra said. "I'm going apartment hunting in the morning anyway. I have enough to stay in a hotel for the night."

"Perfect," Mr. Keller said nodding. "The advance should be enough for you to pay a couple of months in advance as well a car if you'd like. After that, you'll get the standard Chief Editor bi-monthly salary of $15,000 with yearly bonuses added over time. I hope that's enough."

"Y… Yes…" Lybra stammered. "Thank you, sir."

Mr. Keller chuckled. "Please, call me Stefan, and you're very welcome. I'm not the one who should be getting all the praise, as it was your arduous work that got you on my radar in the first place. I hope you see you at lunch."

"You will," Lybra said quickly. "I swear it that you will! Thank you again."

Mr. Keller shook her hand and watched as she quickly left, chuckling softly to himself before heading to his work.

Meanwhile outside. Lybra danced out of The Click's HQ building, giggling and laughing to herself as she searched through her purse to find her phone; she had to tell her family about this but couldn't seem to find the device. She was so busy looking through her purse that Lybra didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Hey!" Lybra yelped, falling to the ground. "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?"

The man had to be a giant compared to her small frame, and she found herself gazing into the kindest and warmest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Sorry," the Man said, holding out his hand. "The fault is mine."

"No, it's kinda mine," Lybra said, taking his hand and rising to herself. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The Man smiled, a gentle smile that made Lybra feel both warm and protected at the same time; even though they were behind a pair of glasses. Though, Lybra believed he would look good without them. He was dressed in a suit, though he didn't seem to be headed anywhere important. He had to be no shorter than 6'6, making him a foot taller than Lybra herself. His hands, when he stretched them out to help her up, were soft yet firm, and he gripped her securely as if he wanted to make sure she would never fall again.

"Well then, Ma'am. I believe you owe me an apology," the Man replied.

His blue eyes twinkled, and his lips were curving into a playful smile, showing he no doubt was joking with her.

"Well then Sir, forgive me for bumping into you," Lybra said. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Clark," the man answered. "Clark Kent."

"Lybra Hammond," Lybra said, introducing herself. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Kent."

"Smallville!" a female voice said behind them. "Smallville what's taking you so long?"

Clark glanced at Lybra and sighed. "Forgive me, but I must be going. My friend is waiting for me, and we are in a bit of a rush."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lybra said, apologizing again. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"Maybe so," Clark said.

He nodded and then hurried to follow his friend. Lybra saw him go to a raven-haired woman in a purple jacket and white skirt and wondered if they were together or something.

You just met the man Ly; She scolded herself. You don't even know him to even think of him that way. Still… he was kind of cute…

Finally finding her phone, Lybra dialed her mother's number before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Later that evening Lybra sat on the bed in her hotel room, typing away on her computer for a new entry on her blog. She wanted all her fans to know that she had gotten the job, and less than five seconds after she pressed 'Submit,' her inbox was flooded with well-wishers.

Since she didn't have an apartment yet in the city, she was staying in a hotel, though it didn't exactly have a 5-star reputation. It was the only one in her budget at the time, though she planned on apartment searching in the morning.

Smiling to herself, she turned to the door when she heard a soft knock. She had ordered delivery and skipped to the door, but when her hands were just inches away from it… she stopped. Something didn't feel right, Lybra didn't know what or why but there was a sick feeling in the pit of her gut.

Carefully, she pressed her palm against the door and peeped through the see-through hole. Two masked men stood in front of her, no doubt planning to rob her the moment she opened the door. Why they would want to do this Lybra didn't know, but she tried to slowly back away.

The moment she did the door burst open as the first man rammed it with his shoulder, the second one charging in, his gun drawn and pointed at her.

"Don't move!" he bellowed. "Or I'll put a hole between your eyes!"

Lybra instantly snapped into place, her body frozen with fear as both men began to tear her hotel room apart. They were looking for valuables, but Lybra didn't have any, though she fears what they would do if they didn't find what they wanted. They most likely would turn to a significantly different type of robbery.

Her eyes darted to the open door, and she scrambled to her feet, taking off running as fast as she could.

"HEY!" One of the men yelled, followed by a gunshot. "Stupid bitch, get back here!"

Lybra didn't stop running, not even to look over her shoulder to see if they were following. She knew that they were, the bullets raining from behind told her so. They most likely were going to kill her, rather than let her get to the police and report them. She screamed and shouted for help, but no one came out of their rooms, as if they would much instead let her handle this type of thing on her own, rather than get involved.

The long hallway ended abruptly, and she looked wildly around for any way of escape. An unlocked door was her ticket to freedom, and she made it through just another bullet flew, this time just barely missing her head.

The door led to an alley, but she saw to her horror it too was a dead end. She turned around to go back, to find another way, but the two men emerged from the door, their eyes glittering evilly behind their masks.

"You know, we originally just planned to take you for what you've got and leave," one of the men said. "But seeing as you made us run all this way, you owe us some… fun."

Lybra backed away slowly until her back touched a wall, her eyes closing themselves tightly as she waited for one of them to grab her, to hold her down.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt a shadow over her, and when she opened one of her eyes to peek, she saw that a man was standing in front of her. It wasn't a typical man at all, though she recognized the blue and red of his suit.

"Superman…" she gasped.

"Are you two men bothering this young lady?" Superman asked the men.

The men instantly stopped their guns, their knees knocking in fear. "No… No…" they squeaked.

"Why don't you be good and run off?" Superman said to them.

He didn't have to tell them twice. The men disappeared as if in a puff of smoke, running as fast as their feet could carry them.

Superman turned around and looked at Lybra, his blue eyes soft and sincere. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm fine…" Lybra replied, unable to pull away from his eyes.

Where have I seen those eyes before? She wondered to herself. They seem so… so familiar…

"I would suggest you leave here first thing in the morning," Superman said. "This isn't exactly the best part of town."

"I… I will…" Lybra stammered. "T… Thank you…"

He nodded and took off into the sky, disappearing into the night.

Lybra couldn't believe what had just happened. She had barely been in Metropolis for 24 hours and had already seen Superman. She had heard of him, everyone all over the planet heard of him, about 50% feared him and the other 50% worshiped him. Lybra though didn't know what to think of him, though she could see the arguments on both sides.

 _Those eyes…_ she thought to herself. _I know I have seen those eyes before… but where?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Superman?" a voice said. "Did you hear me?"

Superman, though at times he thought of himself just as Clark Kent, turned to look at the Last Martian. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked, did you still wish to have the night off tomorrow," J'onn repeated himself. "What's going on? Your mind seems to be… distant."

"Just a lot on it now," Superman replied. "And yes, I would still like tomorrow off. Might just leave tonight, if that's alright?"

J'onn nodded and watched as his college flew away. The Martian normally stayed in the Watchtower alone anyway, so he did not mind taking over guard duty.

Back in Metropolis, Superman stood in his apartment, gazing out of the window. No one except for a handful of people knew about his secret identity, though if he had his way no one would know. He felt as if he lived in a world made of glass, always afraid that he would hurt something or someone. At times her wondered what would happen if he ever cut loose, no doubt lots of people would get hurt.

It also affected his personal life.

He could never really get close to any woman without fear of hurting her, he barely could hug his own mother. Romantic life was out of the picture, as the smallest chance of him loosing himself might result in a woman's death. There was Lois, but he knew that couldn't go further then flirting every now and then, the fear of hurting the ones he loved was much too strong.

Sighing, he turned from the window and crawled into his bed to sleep, even though he didn't really need to.

As he closed his eyes the face of a woman appeared in his dreams and it wasn't Lois. It was that woman he had met earlier, Lybra was her name he recalled.

She was quite pretty, though of course he didn't see that going anywhere. The farthest they could get was maybe flirting, but he didn't even get her number so there wasn't even a way to contact her even if he wanted too.

But he wanted too.

He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about this Lybra Hammond that piped his interest. Maybe he could look for her again tomorrow.

* * *

The following morning Lybra was waiting for the bus at one of the stops. She had several apartment tours scheduled for the day, as she knew she couldn't stay in that hotel for another night. With the advance she had received from her new job, she was enough to pay a couple months up front if they allowed her to move in right away.

She could see the bus coming in the distance and reached into her purse to get the fair needed. A hand shot out, grabbing her purse and yanking it from her grasp. She turned quickly and found herself looking at two boys that couldn't be much older than college-age.

"What's this we got here?" one of the boys sneered. "Someone paying for our lunch? Oh, ma'am you shouldn't have."

"Hey!" Lybra snapped. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore," the other boy chuckled. "What's the saying go? Finders keepers, losers weepers?"

Lybra slowly balled her fists, her teeth bearing as she ground them together. "I've just about had it with people trying to freakin' rob me! Now give me, my purse!"

Before she knew what she was doing Lybra had grabbed one of their arms. With strength she didn't even know she possessed, Lybra flung him in the air, right into the middle of the street and the path of the bus.

The driver hooked his horn, shouting for the boy to her out of the street. Everyone held their breath as they watched the bus get closer and closer to the injured boy in the middle of the street.

Then, a blue and re blur flew past, grabbing the boy and lifting him out of the way and to safety. Superman had arrived!

He carefully placed the boy on the sidewalk, not knowing what had caused him to be in the middle of the street in the first place. As his eyes swept the crowds he found Lybra, her own eyes wide in shock and horror as she slowly backed away, disappearing.

Lybra didn't stop running until she almost dropped to her knees. Ducking into an alley, she pressed her back against the stone, her heart pounding in her chest. Her head was spinning, her mind trying to figure out how in the hell she even had the strength to lift a grown man in the air and then throw him in to the street. Her body trembled as she looked at her palms a moment. They looked exactly normal, so how did she have the strength to pick that man up?

Her purse dropped in front of her, and when she looked up she saw Superman slowly descending to land in front of her.

"I believe this is yours," he said.

"T… Thank you," Lybra stammered, her voice barely above a squeak. "How did you…?"

"Your ID fell out," he replied.

"Oh," she said, giving a nervous laugh. "Right. "Um… thanks."

"You're welcome," he said.

Gathering himself he flew off into the air, disappearing into the sky. Lybra watched as he left, smiling softly to herself as she realized that this was the second him he had saved her. Once again that feeling of familiarity flashed in her mind as she tried to place where she had seen him.


	3. Chapter 3

Working at _The Click_ was a lot harder than Lybra initially thought. She was now in charge of a team of people who looked up to her, a team of people who would ask 'How High' when she told them to jump. There were deadlines Lybra had to make; she had to have a new story every day rather than once week like before. When Lybra wasn't working at _The Click_ HQ, then she could be found in her new apartment, moving in her things.

Lybra didn't have a lot to bring with her to Metropolis, so she used the allowance she was given to order good furniture. Having rented a two-bedroom apartment, Lybra converted the second bedroom into a home office so that she could take her work home with her.

Deadlines she quickly realized were the enemy, and Lybra struggled to keep up with the quick pace that was forced upon her. The team she was given all looked to her for guidance, and Lybra refused to be cowered or broken. It took her a couple of weeks to get into the flow of things, but eventually, Lybra was able to make a system.

She was given an assistant—a bubbly, blonde-haired woman named Willow Chambers—who quickly became her best friend. Willow was an outgoing girl who was apparently handpicked by Stefan for Lybra herself, and Lybra was very grateful for her.

Whenever she needed help, Willow was there to lend a hand or offer advice for both work and personal matters. A native of Metropolis, Willow was able to tell Lybra the best restaurants to visit, libraries, recreational venues, and clubs.

When Willow mentioned clubs, Lybra couldn't help but ask why in the hell she would want to go to clubs.

"Everyone goes to this awesome club downtown," Willow replied. "It's where all the celebrities go, and even if you don't want to go dancing you'll find someone to interview for your articles."

Intrigued, Lybra and Willow made plans to go to the club that Friday to check it out. However, when Willow came over to look at what Lybra was wearing, the woman frowned deeply.

"No way, are you going out with _me,_ looking like _that,_ " Willow said.

Lybra looked down at the dress she was wearing, confused. Compared to what Willow was wearing, Lybra was wearing a nun's habit and even was black. It reached Lybra's ankles and wasn't tight in the slightest, she wore no makeup and had flats on her feet instead of heels.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" Lybra asked.

Willow snorted, rolling her eyes. "You look so… _bland,_ Ly,"—her nickname for Lybra— "You need to look _sexy,_ to attach attention from guys."

Lybra frowned, arching an eyebrow. "Wait a second… I thought we were going here to meet celebrities for me to interview."

"Well yeah, but also for you to meet guys," Willow replied. "Come on Ly, let me see what you have."

Lybra sat on the couch and waited for Willow to rummage through her closet. After what seemed like hours, Willow returned with a ruby-red high/low open-shoulder dress, that Lybra had forgotten she even had.

"Here, put this on," Willow instructed. "And then hold still so I can do your hair and makeup."

Lybra didn't fight it and pulled on the dress, quickly returning and sitting down in a chair. Willow looked her over, frowning in concentration before she finally nodded to herself. Picking up a makeup pallet, Willow gave her light eyeshadow and ruby-red lipstick; and then stepped back with a nod of satisfaction.

"Perfect," Willow said. "Now, let's go fit the dance floor."

* * *

Half-a-dozen men pressed themselves against the wall of the Golden Gate Club, watching the diverse types of women and couples dancing on the floor. Their eyes swept the various bodies as they swayed to the music, some with interest and some without.

"So, see anyone you want to take home tonight?" One of the Men teased his friends.

The Man he spoke too chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. You know I'm picky."

"If she has a hole, it's a goal," the First Man laughed. "And women have three, take your pick and bring her to the back."

The Second man chuckled and nodded, pushing himself away from the wall and mingling his way through the crowds. As he looked around at the single women, his eyes fastened upon a blonde-haired woman in a green dress, standing next to a raven-haired woman in bright red.

"Hey," the Man said, approaching the women. "Don't you two look lovely tonight…?"

Both women turned to face him, the darker-haired woman arching her eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks for telling us something we already know," she shot back.

The Man's lips curved into a deep frown. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard what I said," the woman replied. "Geeze is that your way of taking a shot at us? Going to have to try something a bit more original."

He Man's hand shot out, grabbing the woman's wrist and yanked her to him. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

"Get your hands off me!" the woman yelled. "Now!"

The Man smirked, tightening his grip on her wrist. "And what exactly are you going to do about it? It appears someone needs to teach you some respect."

The Woman's eyes narrowed, her hazel pupils glowing red in her fury. The Man instantly let her go, slowly backing away in horror.

"What the hell are you…?"

The woman reached out, grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him as hard as she could into a table. People screamed, running in fear as the man slowly rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his face.

"You bitch," he growled, reaching into his jacket. "I'll make you pay for that."

Pulling out a gun, he pointed at the woman who stared down the barrel unblinkingly.

"LYBRA!" the blonde-haired woman screamed.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

The shot boomed in their ears, echoing so loud that it made Willow's teeth vibrate. Turning away, she covered her eyes, unable to watch her friend be shot to death in a club; but when she didn't hear a body drop or hear Lybra cry out in pain, it confused her. Raising her head, Willow forced herself to look in direction Lybra had stood, and what she saw made her jaw dropped.

Lybra wasn't dead!

Her red dress was filled with bullet holes, and Willow could see where the bullets had hit her, but there wasn't any blood. Instead, they littered the ground; their tips mushroomed and smashed.

"L… Lybra…" Willow gasped.

Lybra was breathing heavily, her hands balling into fists as she struggled to hold in her temper. The man who had initially been shot her was frozen in fear, unable to believe what he was seeing. The air was. Still, no one dared move in fear of unleashing the fury Lybra was holding in.

Then, one of Man's friends burst from one of the back rooms, a gun drawn and cocked to fire.

"NO!" the man yelled.

But it was too late, his friend pulled the trigger, and Lybra charged forward.

* * *

Clark had wanted to spend his Friday evening resting, as he had to return to the Watchtower the following morning, but when he heard gunshots and screaming coming from downtown, he knew his evening plans had to be canceled.

Quickly changing and taking off into the sky, he followed the screams only to find that they were coming from a club. Using his x-ray vision to look inside, he saw what looked like a woman giving the men inside a severe beating.

Clark had a feeling that the men deserved it, but he also knew that he couldn't allow people to take the law in their hands. The way the woman was beating them made him worry that she might kill them, and so he quickly flew down to stop it. When she pulled her fist back to deliver another punch, he grabbed it.

"Hey, I need you to…" he began saying, but he didn't get a chance to finish.

The woman must have believed he was another attacker because she quickly grabbed his arm and threw him against a wall.

Clark went flying, grunting deeply as he slammed into the bricks, groaning softly in pain. That was… interesting… He didn't plan on this happening, nor did he believe the woman would have strength like _that._

She had flung him like a rag doll, and while Clark knew that violence wasn't always the answer; having someone with that type of strength was dangerous. He had to stop her.

Flying forward, he grabbed the woman around the waist and swiftly left the club. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt, and so flew up and up into the sky; the woman in his arms was thrashing, struggling to get free.

"Can you please stop?" Clack asked. "I'm trying too… oof!"

He grunted in pain as she punched him square in the jaw, forcing his grip on her to loosen and causing him to drop her. Clark dived down, his hands reaching out to grab her. It was at that moment that he recognized her… he was Lybra Hammond.

Clark's eyes widened, and he tried to move faster, reaching desperately to catch her before she fell to the ground. His fingers just barely missed her, and she slipped from his grasp, crashing onto the rooftop of an abandoned building but he went through its five floors.

Clark quickly landed, tearing through the debris as he frantically searched for her. A low groan from the most significant pile of concrete caught his attention, and he threw the pieces to the side.

Lybra laid there, unconscious but… she was alive.

Clack used his x-ray vision to look through her body and was shocked that not a single bone was even fractured. The woman had fallen through a five-story building, plus an added three from the sky, and she wasn't harmed in the slightest.

"Hey J'onn," Clark said in his earpiece. "Beam me up. We… have a situation."


End file.
